User talk:Techman129
Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 16:55, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey Can You Go On Roblox? Ssss...BOOM (talk) 16:17, April 12, 2015 (UTC) sup go on roblox pls Ssss...BOOM (talk) 21:50, April 13, 2015 (UTC)MCC Keep being awesome. Your pal, Polo. :) Hello man Go on roblox please? Ssss...BOOM (talk) 20:37, May 4, 2015 (UTC) RE:Vote Page Alright, I have just voted. Thanks for your clarification. Dps04talk 05:28, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday! from Fuzzy Even tho I'm one day late, here's your presentz. FuzzyHamster talk 00:54, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Why did everyone kick me so much i got banned on chat??? i agreed not to do what i did Club Of Peng (talk) 04:34, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Why? why did you send me to a link for something completly random? Club Of Peng (talk) 06:20, May 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Go There Why should i go to that other wiki its in a completly different language??? Club Of Peng (talk) 10:04, May 31, 2015 (UTC) yo I never swear and you have no proof of it, bruh. It was a joke. Also if I swear, the word would be censored and a admin would have it on their ping list and ban me, or if not, somebody may say "BAN!" and that'll be on their ping list so they can ban me. The ban's invalid. i liek cheez 15:16, June 6, 2015 (UTC) chat why cant I join the chat Cp101 (talk) 00:16, August 3, 2015 (UTC) why ca 3 days...? Um, this is my MAIN ACCOUNT. I was just using the Haos one cause I lost my password to this account at the time. Please shorten my ban since I was not trying to evade it. Miss Sanrio! 23:27, August 28, 2015 (UTC) New Issue of SWS Hello. A new issue of Sugar's Weekly Scoop has been released, and includes your interview. Please click here to read it. Thank you. SugarPenguin12 Talk Blogs 10:00, August 30, 2015 (UTC) SWS Interview Yep. If you're available now, you can come on chat (this wiki). SugarPenguin12 Talk Blogs 07:57, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Activity Hi Tech! :) Since you haven't been on the chat for over 3 1/2 days, I'm just wondering if you have any reason for not making an appearance. A few of us have noticed that you seemed to have no profile picture, maybe something has happened? If you have a reason leave me a message explaining why. This is just to prevent a demotion occuring. I hope to hear from you soon. Thanks, Callum! :) 21:26, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:38, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Need your help, Skype-wise I need you to help me communicate to SMG4 from me. Search up "That Hobo Smg4", and in the note to add him to your contact list, tell him that Stickman sent you. Please, I need to let Smg4 know that i'm ok, and i'll be back and talking with him soon! You're my best friend, please do this for me! We're gonna heat things up here on this isle... (talk) 14:26, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. [[Message_Wall:Zynethyst|'Lazulies']] 22:46, July 21, 2016 (UTC) So I guess entering a chat and being on a different wikia is considered raiding, right? Then I guess I would've been banned everywhere. [[Message_Wall:Zynethyst|'Lazulies']] 22:46, July 21, 2016 (UTC) I was banned You have banned me from chat for raiding. I don't know how I was raiding. I only said two words. JimmyTM (talk) 22:51, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Spammers User:Rarity2012 and User:Polandball Lover were spamming the chat earlier. Could you do something 'bout this? CanYouFeelTheLoveTonight (talk) 04:24, July 24, 2016 (UTC) You guys Misspelled Club Penguin beta! Hey you guys misspelled Clank, as C1ank! As you can see from multiple sites, the club penguin beta's name was Clank! http://thecpguide.com/ultimate-fan/club-penguin-beta-list/ http://astrocppsblog.blogspot.com/p/beta-testers.html https://tebolete.wordpress.com/club-penguin-beta-tester-list/ Thanks! WookzCP (talk) 22:13, July 29, 2016 (UTC) from jaden (loafer) Twinkie, King of the Sandwiches. 01:54, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:44, December 18, 2016 (UTC)